


Wheels on the Bus

by Marvinetta



Category: The Losers, The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvinetta/pseuds/Marvinetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my unofficial Kink Bingo card, "in public" square. Just a random little fic, with pretty much zero plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheels on the Bus

"If you don't stop, I'm going to punch you." Jensen had to force his jaw to unclench, because his teeth were starting to hurt. His pants were already tight, and there was no way to adjust them without drawing attention to himself. Beside him, Cougar was smirking and looking entirely too smug.

"What's the matter, Jake? I thought you wanted me to talk more." Cougar gave him a look that would almost pass for hurt, if it wasn't for the evil look in his eyes. "I can see the pulse in your neck, just under the spot I plan to suck on the second we're alone. You know I like the noises you make. The way you squirm when I tease you. Getting you hard without even touching you."

"Stop it." Jensen hissed and he found himself scanning the other occupants of the half empty, darkened bus. No one seemed to be paying attention, and the nearest two people to them had headphones on. The music was so loud Jensen could hear what it was, even from two rows back. Everyone else seemed to be sleeping.

"No one is listening." Cougar shifted closer on the seat and rested his hand on Jensen's thigh and started to slowly drag it upwards along the inside. Finding the bulge in Jensen's jeans, Cougar squeezed and licked Jensen's neck. "No one can see back here either."

"That is one big negative." Jensen swatted Cougar's hand away and did the best job he could adjusting his pants. Cougar had started whispering naughty things about an hour into the trip, and Jensen wanted to scream. There was at least another hour on the crowded bus before they reached the rendezvous point for extraction. "Can't you go to sleep or something?"

Cougar laughed, the low sound making Jensen even harder, and then twisted in his seat a little to face Jensen. Cougar scanned the darkened bus twice before sliding down into the seat a bit further and pushing his hat back to smirk at Jensen. Cougar winked at Jensen and undid the top button of his jeans with one hand while he stroked himself through the fabric with the other. Jensen felt his mouth go dry and panic set in a little as he reached out to redo the button.

"Are you insane?" Jensen hissed as Cougar pulled him in for a quick kiss. Fingers brushed against his erection and Jensen swatted Cougar's hands away before they could do much more. Jensen pulled away after returning the kiss for a heartbeat, his face flushed.

"Probably." Cougar waited until Jensen was busy scanning the quiet bus before he undid the buttons on his jeans again, pushing them down enough to free himself, and waited patiently for Jensen to turn back before giving one long stroke upwards. Jensen turned a vivid shade of red and bit his lip as Cougar gave a downwards stroke. "I know you like to watch, Jake."

"You're going to get us arrested." Jensen reached out to pull Cougar's shirt down to hide what was happening, but instead Cougar grabbed his hand and pulled it to his mouth. He trailed kisses along the inside of Jensen's wrist and smiled as Jensen's breathing picked up while he watched.

"That only happened once." Cougar whispered as he pulled Jensen's forefinger into his mouth and sucked on it. He smiled and dragged his tongue around the digit as Jensen choked back a moan. The bus was ancient and noisy, but Jensen could be loud and watching him swallow the sounds was almost as fun as letting him make them.

"What do I have to do to get you to stop?" Jensen tried to pull his hand away with a small whine. Cougar drew the entire digit into his mouth and grazed it with his bottom teeth as he slowly pulled back. "You're killing me."

"Do you really want me to stop?" Cougar used his tongue to guide a second finger into his mouth and smiled as Jensen's eyes darted back and forth between Cougar's mouth and the hand he was using to slowly stroke himself.

"No. I hate you so much sometimes." Jensen whispered and squirmed a little his seat, but didn't pull his hand away immediately when Cougar let go of his wrist. Scanning the bus again, Cougar shifted and put his hat on the headrest as soon as Jensen pulled his hand away. This time when Cougar reached for Jensen's fly, his hands weren't swatted away. Jensen was breathing slowly and heavily, and eyes focused intently on the headrest in front of them as Cougar lowered his head and took Jensen in his mouth.

It didn't take long before Jensen tugged on his hair, a silent warning that he was about to come. Cougar took a deep breath and deep-throated Jensen, sending him over the edge. Cougar smirked as he leaned back into his own seat once Jensen was done, and went back to stroking himself slowly. Jensen was flushed, and panting, his hands shaking as he tucked himself back into his jeans and buttoned his fly.

"See, that wasn't so bad, huh?" Cougar leaned in and ran his tongue along the outside of Jensen's ear.

"You are a bad influence." Jensen muttered, watching Cougar's hand. "There is no way I can return the favor, these seats are way too small."

"That's fine." Cougar bit Jensen's earlobe and sped up the pace as Jensen's breathing sped up. "Just watch."


End file.
